Russiaball
Belarusball Kazakhbrick Armeniaball Serbiaball Chinaball Syriaball Iranball Indiaball Kyrgyzstanball Tajikistanball Uzbekistanball Turkmenistanball Plik:Poland-icon.png Polandball (Czasami) North Koreaball South Ossetiaball Abkhaziaball Transnistriaball Father Artsakhball Luhanskball Donetskball Srpskaball Vietnamball Cubaball Brazilball South Africaball BRICS (członkowie) Laosball Cambodiaball Myanmarball Fijiball Duterte Crimeaball Indonesiaball Egyptball Iraqball Hezbollahball Lebanonball Venezuelaball Boliviaball Nicaraguaball South Africaball Algeriaball Angolaball Gaddafiball Western Saharaball Somalilandball South Sudanball Ugandaball Sudanball Eritreaball Burundiball Zimbabweball Latviaball (czasami) |wrogowie = NAZISTA! Georgiaball UKball USAball Canadaball Germanyball Azerbaijanball Romaniaball EUball NATOball Albaniaball Lokotball ISISball Norwayball Swedenball Finlandball Japanball Lithuaniaball Latviaball (czasami) Estoniaball Franceball LGBT Kingdomball Plik:Poland-icon.png Polandball (Czasami) |lubi = Wódka, niedźwiedzie, tygrysy syberyjskie, Counter Strike: Global Offensive, Adidas, uszanki, dubstep, Skrillex, hardbass, koty, hokej, piłka nożna, balet, opery, chrześcijanie, Masza i Niedźwiedź, piwo, prawosławie, militaria, bomby atomowe bum bum hehe , zimę, śnieg, lód, skrzypce, jazda na łyżwach, zwalczanie kebabów |nie_lubi = Plik:EU-icon.png EUball,Plik:LGBT-icon.png Gejów, Plik:Turkey-icon.png kebabów, Plik:ISIS-icon.png ISISball, zachodni fast food, protesty |czy_może_w_kosmos = Tak |börk = Сука блять vodka vodka |jedzenie = Wódka, kasza, zupy, chleb, grzyby, rosyjskie jedzenie kulturowe |lata_istnienia = 1991 - dziś |poprzednik = Plik:Russian SFSR-icon.png Russian SFSRball |row22 = Сука блять }} Russiaball- słowiańskie państwo położone we wschodniej Europie i Azji. Na północy graniczy z Oceanem Arktycznym, na południu z Plik:Azerbaijan-icon.png Azerbaijanball, Plik:China-icon.png Chinaball, Plik:Georgia-icon.png Georgiaball, Plik:Kazakhstan-icon.png Kazakhbrick, Plik:Mongolia-icon.png Mongoliaball oraz Plik:North Korea-icon.png North Koreaball, na wschodzie z Oceanem Spokojnym i wybrzeżem Plik:Alaska-icon.png Alaskaball i z Plik:Belarus-icon.png Belarusball, Plik:Ukraine-icon.png Ukraineball, Plik:Estonia-icon.png Estoniaball, Plik:Norway-icon.png Norwayball oraz Plik:Finland-icon.png Finlandball na zachodzie. Pańśtwo jest podzielone na 85 pełnoprawnych podmiotów, razem z jego stolicą, Plik:Moscow-icon.png Moscowball, które jest jednym z miast federalnych Rosji razem z Plik:Saint Petersburg-icon.png Petersburgball oraz Plik:Sevastopol-icon.png Sevastopolball. Obszar jego terytorium wynosi ponad 17 milionów metrów kwadratowych (nie licząc Plik:Crimea-icon.png Crimeaball). Daje mu to tytuł największego państwa na świecie. Jest ono większe od całego Plik:Pluto-icon.png Plutoball. Po tym, gdy jego ojciec Plik:Soviet-icon.png Soviet Unionball umarł, a całe jego rodzeństwo podzieliło się, Rosja wzięła sprawy w swoje ręce i stworzyła wiele organizacji przeciwnych wschodnim countryballom, takich jak Plik:CIS-icon.png CISball czy Plik:Eurasian Union-icon.png Eurasian Unionball. Posiada także ważne miejsce w Plik:UN-icon.png UNball. Друзья (Znajomi) Plik:Serbia-icon.pngSerbiaball - Kuzyn Plik:Kazakhstan-icon.pngKazakhbrick - Brat Plik:Poland-icon.pngPolandball - Dalszy kuzyn i moja bariera Antyniemiecka. No może jest czasem zły ale też w połowie dobrym Słowianinem. Plik:Orthodoxy-icon.pngOrthodoxyball- religia państwa ikona HRE Imperium Rosyjskie, a także fasada przeciw niemieckiemu diabłu (zapomnij o ateistycznej erze radzieckiej, nigdy nie działała). Plik:India-icon.pngIndiaball- daję mi dużo broni, więc lubi mnie i lubię go. Płaci mnóstwo pieniędzy. Również w BRICSbricks i SCO razem. Ale czy nie chcesz Remove Kebab Pakistanu? OCHRONA CURRY! Plik:Belarus-icon.pngBelarusball- Najlepszy przyjaciel. Kocham go ♥ Plik:Kazakhstan-icon.pngKazakhbrick- czasami pozwala mi używać jego trawnika do rakiet na kosmos i do każdego, kogo chce usunąć. Jest dobry Kebab. Plik:Turkey-icon.pngTurkeyball- Będziemy wielkimi sojusznikami! Chyba, że walczysz z Syracją w Assassincie i przestań próbować mnie powtórzyć. Plik:Palestine-icon.pngPalestineball- Jego prezydent był członkiem KGB w 1984 roku. A ten facet jest anty-westernem. Zwykle pomagam mu w walce Israelcubem - ikonę tych cholernych Żydów. Plik:Brazil-icon.pngBrazilball- Cóż, jest częścią BRICS, dodaje wódkę do koktajli i nienawidzi niemieckiego diabła, więc czemu nie? Plik:Armenia-icon.pngArmeniaball- Lojalny przyjaciel na Kaukazie. Plik:Eurasian Union-icon.pngEurasian Unionball- Wielki syn ktoś Rosji. Plik:Iran-icon.pngIranball- Wiem, że w XIX wieku. Jesteśmy strategicznymi sojusznikami, którzy wiedzą, kto to działa. Twój stolica Teheranu jest bardzo duża i kulturowa. Xaxaxa i my nienawidzimy tej kapitalistycznej idiotycznej świńskiej i NATOballa. Plik:Egypt-icon.pngEgyptball - Ostatnio szalony, relacje, ponieważ pomogłem ci usunąć kosher, gdy byłem z ZSRR długim czasem obojga pomocy. Wsparcie chrześcijaństwa pomogło mu w jego wojnie w kanale, a on porównywał, że jest niezależnym i antyimperialistycznym politykiem, któremu towarzyszył entuzjastyczny poparcie rządu komunistycznego ZSRR. Plik:Syria-icon.png Syriaball - wola pomagania mu w jego wojnie domowej na potrzeby NATO. Będę cię bronił z USA Pindosiya America. Vietnamball - dobry przyjaciel, ale przestań mnie nazywać radzieckim symbolem radzieckim, jestem Rosją. Sowiecka ikona sowiecka to moja przeszłość. Wkrótce wraca radziek, towarzyszu! Cubaball- Kolejny towarzysz przyjaciel, tak samo jak Vietnamball. Plik:Sweden-icon.png Swedenball – Mój podwładny, dzięki mnie stał się prawosławnym! Philippinesball - 12 czerwca to ja i wyjątkowy dzień towarzysza! Rosyjski dzień dla mnie i niezależność dla niego. Określę mu stare bezużyteczne zimnowojenne broń. Również w najbliższym czasie będziemy mogli. CPP-NDF-NPA MOŻNA PRZYJACIELA Z CPRF. Враги (Wrogowie) USAball - Główny konkurent i rywal w bombach atomowych, ma wpływ na swiat. Ukraineball - ODWAL SIĘ TY PI!@#$%^&Y NAZISTO OD WIELKIEJ RUSSI! NIEGDY NIE DOSTANIESZ TEGO KRYMU TY BIEDAKU BO ON WOLI MNIE! галерея(Galeria)https://translate.google.pl/m/translate?sl=sv RosyjskaPilka.PNG File:Russiaball by the wet onion-d5alede.png 10384920 666800700081421 5116839748816004421 n.jpg Russia_card.png RU3.png Vodka.png RU.png Wódka.png|Wódko moja żono! 2.png So+goodbye+america+_1441dbab2ef942bc4b3a6271510e8bf2.gif Russia1.png RUSSIA.png Meet the .....jpg Russiaball_jako_król.png|Rosja jako król prawosławny Już.png|Od Dai Clone'a Raszija Ah.png|Rosja z Wódką i Ukrainą,silnie rażony światłem Russland.png|Zdenerwowany bully mf.jpg|pluszak z czapką rosja na niedzwiedziu.png|Rosja na niedźwiedziu rosja na niedzwiedziu (bez tła).png|Rosja na niedźwiedziu (bez tła) Russiaball by czechballthrowaway-dbragas.png 101517_co-by-tu-dzisiaj-zrobic.jpg|gdy mu się nudzi... 155492_rosyjski-bus.jpg|prankster Rosja.png Russia.png 107133 chyba-kazdy-ma-taki-problem.jpg 113120_nadszedl-czas.jpg ruskie.png|Klasyczna katyusha Images-2.png Russiaballa.png|Salut. Have you seen me? Vespoli scaffolding. Krótki kawałek missheardu. Przypisy cs:Ruskoball en:Russiaball es:Rusiaball fi:Venäjäpallo it:Russiaball ko:러시아공 nah:Rusiatapayoli nl:Ruslandbal ru:Россия sco:Russiaball sh:Rusijaball uk:Росія zh:俄罗斯球 Kategoria:Europa Kategoria:Countryballe Kategoria:Państwa słowiańskie Kategoria:Prawosławni Kategoria:Trójkolorowi Kategoria:Były komuch Kategoria:Duże tereny Kategoria:Agresywny Kategoria:Przyjaciele Wódki Kategoria:Russiaball Kategoria:Remove Ukraina Kategoria:Gospodarz Mistrzostw Świata Kategoria:Chrześcijanie Kategoria:Azja Kategoria:Euroazja Kategoria:Hokej Kategoria:Może w kosmos Kategoria:Sportowcy Kategoria:ISIS Remover Kategoria:Wszystko Kategoria:W przeszłości robił złe rzeczy Kategoria:Biało-niebiesko-czerwoni Kategoria:Europa-azja Kategoria:Kraje Kategoria:Anty homo Kategoria:Olbrzym Kategoria:Słowianie Kategoria:Producenci aut Kategoria:Ruscy Kategoria:Vodka Kategoria:Vodka Sojuszników Kategoria:Wódczane kraje Kategoria:Najwięksi Kategoria:Gruby